Many people use the internet every day. Some use it to discover information such as news, recipes, phone numbers, etc. Some use the internet to communicate with others through mediums such as chat rooms, message boards, and e-mail. Traffic on the internet is large and many people use the internet for extended amounts of time.
Users of the internet may also use the internet to such a degree that advertisers can effectively market goods and services to customers or potential customers using the internet. For example, a host or administrator of a website may place advertisements on popular pages of their website. Such advertisements may be related to other parts of the website or goods that can be purchased that are related to the website. In another example, such advertisements can be unrelated to the website. For example, the website host or administrator may sell space to advertise on and within the website to third parties, much like a billboard might sell or lease ad space to third parties who would like passersby to see the advertisement.